Purple
by MissDel.Ici.Ous
Summary: Sasuke wears purple to show how much he loves someone...but things go terribly awry.SasuNaru,first fanfic,If you have nothing nice to say leave me the hell alone.
1. I'm seriously going to do it?

Hi. I am Sasuke Uchiha and this is my diary.

Today I….What did I do???

-Stared at Naruto

-Lusted after Naruto

-Blushed slightly when he looked at me.

I know. I am meant to be an avenger, but I'm lusting after boys. And that is the purpose of this diary—to fantasise about cerulean-eyed, blonde haired Naruto Uzumaki. I haven't told anyone I'm gay—the last time I tried I got a bruise on my hip and got thrown into my garden shed for a night. Grim.

My dad (who is the total opposite of my Mom the bitch) respects me and loves me still no matter what. I wish I could tell Naruto this…and the fact that I loved him to death, but I can't. I can't because he'll shun me and I don't want that. Sometimes, in class, I take myself away to MeAndNaruto-kun land, where I love him, and he loves me and the world is full of love.

See? I'm not the emo you think I am; unlike my brother Itachi The Weasel who wears nail polish, but not ordinary nail polish, PURPLE nail polish, and as they say in nuts New Zealand, purple's the colour of gayness—but people say I have rights, and being gay is like having brown hair—normal. So…I am going to do something WILD. Something I would never do.

WEAR PURPLE.


	2. Confession

So, I went to the academy, clad in a purple singlet. People were looking at me all funny, as if this was the first time I was wearing a purple singlet. This was the first time I did this of course.

I got to our place of meeting, where I knew Kakashi would be late so…

"Hi , Naruto." I said, my voice drowned in fake emoness.

"Hi, Loser." He replied, the same tone of confidence forever in his angelic voice.

Then I got an idea. It's not very often I have ideas, but this was an IDEA!

"Naruto,come with me. I have something you'll want to see."

"Ok."

We walked into the forest, until I thought it was far enough.

"Naruto, I have something to tell you."

"YOU BROUGHT ME ALL THE WAY INTO THIS FOREST TO TELL ME SOMETHING?!"

"I know,Naruto,but it's important,ok? Don't say anything till I've finished.

Naruto,ever since we were kids, I've loved you. I love you so much, I'd do anything for you. The way I insult you…I just do it because I want to hide my love and lust for you so bad. I really love you."

Naruto had a surprised look on his face.

"Whoa…I never realised you felt that way."

"Yeah."

"Well, truth is,Sasuke…I love you too. But we have to keep our love a secret…they'll shun me even more…"

"I will, babe. I will."

I kissed him softly, in the mouth.

He began to undress me, and before I knew it Little Sasuke was in his mouth.

I managed to get him on the forest floor, his lower half exposed, and Little Sasuke hard.

We kissed again, but Naruto-kun let go.

"Babe. I don't think we should do this. I mean, we don't have condoms…"

"So why are you doing that?" asked Sakura,close to tears.


	3. She liked me all this time?

"Oh…." I said. I was choking on my own words.

"Naruto…I don't believe you! As if you couldn't hear me going on about how much I loved Sasuke-kun! You're just like Ino,you shit!" She fled.

Sakura's POV

I don't believe him! HE KNEW I LIKED HIM!HE HAD MY TRUST But he went and screwed with it.

I ran behind a tree and began to cry and wallow in my sadness. Then I came up with the answer. If I couldn't have him, no one could.

Back to normal POV

"_So…she liked me all this time?!"_

"Is that why you wanted me to stop, baby? Because you couldn't bear to break Sakura's heart?"

He nodded guiltily.

"I bet she'll get over it…we've just got to find a way to keep her mouth shut."

Naruto did nothing but stare.

"Come on,babe,cover that sexy body and let's get back to Konoha."

BACK IN KONOHA

"What?"

"No way!"

"Huh?"

Was all people were saying when me and Naruto were walking together.

Choji (lugging along his overweight body) came up to us and said,

"Is it true?"

"What?" I snap, using my emo voice.

"That you're gay. And you and Naruto love each other."

I didn't know what to say.


	4. Caught Out There

"WHAT?!" yelled Naruto,finally coming out of his shell of shame.

"No,IT'S NOT TRUE!"

"Then what's this??" asked Sakura, pushing Choji to her side. She held up the picture of us kissing.

Naruto still wasn't giving up, saying, "SHE FAKED IT!"

"Definitely not a genjutsu," I replied, now in the blue.

"AHA! So that proves you're gay, and you know it." said Sakura in that,hey,I'm better than you and you know that voice.

All the others looked at us in a state of shock, and their faces screwed up in disgust. They walked away, saying things like, "I think he's just horny," And, "Dykes.:"

Naruto ran to me and cried on my shoulder. "They can't do this," I said, fuming with rage. "I can't help it…Naruto can't help it…"

"Come on,Naruto. We have a lot of people to get back at!"


	5. What do I do?

"What could I do….. put bubblegum in her hair? Put dog shit in her bag?? I dunno…"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?"

"I don't think we should do that…let alone anything. I mean we can't help the way we are."

I stopped on the road we were walking on.

"What happened to 'I'm never gonna give up?' "

"But we're better and you know that!"

"AND WE HAVE TO SHOW HER THAT!"

He was silent. A tear fell from his eye.

"I'm sorry…look, why don't we just go home…" I said wiggling my eyebrows suggestively, nuzzling the blonde's neck. He giggled.

"Oh..Sasuke…BEHAVE!"

"Why?" I said in my husky voice.

"We can't…mm-mm…here!"

"But you'll finally lose it."

He shuffled away.

"I want to lose it romantically, you know ion a big room with candles and music, you know."

"Okay, baby. I'll give that to you."

6 hours later.

I turned over to see the blonde foxi blowing out the candles.

"You know why I didn't want you to do anything to Sakura and the others?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Because they're going through so much it's hard to imagine."

"Huh?? OH! Hahaha."

Naruto's POV

Poor Sasuke. He doesn't know that I have the power to control fate.

Hahaha.

Normal POV

I know it's what I wanted, but how come he's so smiley? I asked myself.

Hm.

Next day…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGH!!!" yelled Sakura,jumping up at the sudden realisation that there was bubble gum on her scalp.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shino ran around in circle because he was on FIRE! (It would burn all the bugs in his body)

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Yelled Ino. ALL HER HAIR CAME OFF EVERY TIME SHE THOUGHT OR EVEN THOUGHT OF THINKING ABOUT SASUKE.

Gaara had gone blonde.

Temari went orange and

Kankuro had no freaky dolls

and Akamaru had a serious case of diarrhoea.

And all this happened just cause Naruto wanted pure revenge!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Author's Note:

Hahahaha! Sorry about all the break-off thingies. I couldn't find another way to make all the events happen. That's the cool thing about writing—you have the power to twist and turn things.

Oh and the reason Naruto cried was cos Sasuke yelled at him.

This story is being made as part of a gay rights campaign, because one of my best friends was bashed and excluded because she was a bi.

SPEAK FOR THOSE WHO DON'THAVE A VOICE!

Peace!

NaimaDarling22


End file.
